


Hand in Hand

by TereziMakara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Secret Santa, Fanart, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They share a moment under the mistletoe.





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For [@koonii](http://koonii.tumblr.com)
> 
> Created for the [Dangan Ronpa Secret Santa](https://danganronpasecretsanta.tumblr.com)!

_So we smile below_  
_This mistletoe_  
_As if we need a hint_  
_And the falling snow_  
_Well I bet it knows_  
_How love can pull you in_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Kiss Me Babe, It's Christmas Time_ by Owl City.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/170021872851/danganronpasecretsanta-gift-for-koonii-d)


End file.
